1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sewage pipe adapters and specifically to an adapter for interconnecting a sewage drain pipe and the inlet opening of a sewage disposal site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational Vehicle (RV) camping has evolved such that storage and disposal of sewage is often required. It is desirable to dispose of sewage quickly, effectively and cleanly with a compact drainage system that can be carried in the RV. A drainpipe system consisting of a flexible compressible corrugate drainpipe with fittings adaptable to the RV at one end and the sewage disposal site at the other is most often employed for this purpose.
Sewage disposal sites have a variety of intake sizes and types most commonly with a vertical orientation. Adapting between the RV and a vertically oriented disposal site intake with a flexible drain pipe system makes it desirable to have an angled adapter with multiple sizes at the discharge end complimentary to the most common disposal site inlet types.
The RV bumper is most often utilized to store the drainpipe system although it is desirable to make the system as compact as possible in all cases. It is therefore desirable to have the discharge adapter a two-part device that can be interconnected in leak free fluid communication during use, but separated for storage. Moreover, simple, easy, rapid assembly and disassembly of such a two part adapter is desirable.
Such a two-part adapter need be leak free due to the noxious nature of the contents. It is therefore desirable not only to have a dependable leak free connection between both parts, but a connection that can only be separated when intended preventing unwanted waste spillage due to unintended contact or fluid forces exerted on the adapter during dumping. Consequently, it is highly desirable to have a positive mechanical lock.
There are numerous patents addressing the need for coupling and adapting corrugated drainpipe between an RV and a sewage disposal site. Refer, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,988,755; 3,760,430; 4,133,347; 4,173,989; 4,223,702; and 4,231,595. However these adapters do not address the need for rapid disassembly problems associated with a two-part adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,027; identifies a system that utilizing a quick cam release system and hard interference seal and friction connection. The sealing system described in the patent only inhibits the escape of noxious discharge and does not ensure a fluid seal and gets worse as the two parts wear with multiple uses. In addition, the friction connection will wear with time reducing its effectiveness. The friction connection, even from its first use will occasionally become dislodged if unintentionally contacted. None of these devices address the need for a secure connection with a dependable flexible seal and positive mechanical lock.